The gang meets Littlebat10
Plot Pooh and his friends move into the user Littlebat10's house. Transcript Tigger: It loooks like another rainy day. I'm gonna check the wheather forecast! Tv: Today, there will be a hurricane throughout The Hundred Acre Wood! Tigger: I must warn everyone! So Tigger bounces off to warn his friends. Tigger: Rabbit! Rabbit! Rabbit: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUUT BOUNCING ON ME TODAY! Or my garden! It might not have anything growing in it, but I will plant something in it soon! Tigger: But a hurricane is coming! Rabbit: Yes, I heard. It's called Hurricane Tigger! It destroys innocent gardens that belong to me! Get out of here! Tigger: But it's true! The wheather forecast said so! Rabbit: Is that so?! Tigger: Yes! We must get everyone to the boat! Later, everyone goes to the docks with the water reaching their waists and Piglet and Roo were in the cargo. Tigger: Theres the boat we built last summer! Pooh: Everyone get on! So they all get on and sail off with there life jackets on. Creature in cargo: (screech) Rabbit: It's the bug that tryed to eat my carrots! C.R.(Cristopher Robin): We must make them walk the plank! Good thing I packed one. Owl: I have it in my hands! Captain Cristopher! Please prepare the plank! C.R.: Now that the plank is ready, I need to put the bug on the plank. (puts bug on plank) Rabbit: Everyone poke it with a stick! Owl: Yes, we must get it to walk the plank! Rabbit: This is for my carrots! Everyone: Walk the plank, little bug! Bug: He he! (takes tiny boat out of pack, jumps off the plank, and uses a splinter as a paddle) Kanga: He got away! Pooh: He is going straight for a tree and is going to get into his tree burrow! C.R.: I see he just took his raft and paddle and got in his burrow, but the burrow will eventully flood. And they will be stranded on a piece of wood if not drowned. Rabbit :The bug's death isn't inportant now, We're going straight for a rapid! Eeyore: With my luck, we're all going to die. Roo: Oh no! After they go through the rapids Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: We're heading for Hundred Acre Falls! Owl: Jump on that branch when the boat goes over the water fall! I will get the cargo. After they jump, Owl: Look! The tree is falling into the lake! Pooh: Oh Bother. All: AHHHHHHHHH! Screen goes black. Later when they all wake up, in a strange house, Tigger: Where are we? Person: Why at my house of course. Kanga: Who are you? Person: I am Littlebat10. I saw you lying at the edge of Hundred Acre Falls. Rabbit: Yes, and- where is our cargo?! Littlebat10: Why it's beside the couch. Rabbit: Oh good, because those are all of the things we have. Pooh: Everything else was destroyed in the flood. We have nowhere to live. Littlebat10: That's what I expected you to say. You may live here, if you like. Piglet: Oh thank you sir! Littlebat10: Your welcome. Now make yourselfs at home, because it is your home! The End Category:Pooh and Littlebat10